representing
by PandaMuffin123
Summary: Linda could have been wammy's evil genius, but she was the most fun. Linda loves snowbording. It reminds her of near. But she always makes sure to remember the others as well. nearXlinda. oneshot.


AN.

this is basically a test to figure out some stuff and then I'll get serious! But hey...enjoy the story anyway!!

berry-Chan

near sat in the floor and packed up some of his things to bring to wammy's. Despite his appearance he was really very exited about the reunion. Ahh...roger told him linda was going to be there,linda, his best childhood friend.

He had brought out one of the only finger puppets he had kept after the Kira investigation, Linda's.

He remember perfectly, how hard it was to make this particular puppet. It took him weeks to try and get the color for her beautiful auburn hair right, only to find it impossible without the artist herself, mixing paint for her own hair. And to think it was supposed to be a surprise for his best friend, only to have her help make it.

He was so embarrassed.

Roger sat in the chair next to the scattered toys and chocolate wrappers. He picked up the remote and clicked on the TV.

"look L...Linda's on TV."

near's breath was almost taken completely when he looked up to see it was true.

While Linda was normally an artist, roger had told him once that she snow boarded too. And there she was, in snow gear, holding a snow board close to her.

"**miss Linda...people around the mountain have said you have the most interesting fashions on the mountain...could you explain?"**

the woman talking to Linda shoved a microphone to her face suddenly, giving Linda a seemingly comical

demeanor. She tapped at it a bit, almost hesitant to speak, but finally said

"**umm...well...everything I wear..."**

she looked down at her feet, making a sad face that had a fake smile.

"**is...everything I wear...represents a lost friend!"**

she said, more confidently.

"**i see...care to explain, sweety?"**

she nodded and held her hands to reveal black, leather gloves.

It must have represented mello.

"**i had a friend who always wore leather...he just thought it looked cool, I guess! My gloves represent mello, who died of a heart attack."**

Linda redirected them from th gloves, to her boarding goggles and clothes.

"**i also had a friend who loved video games and wore goggles all the time!"**

she adjusted the goggles from her forehead, to over her bright green eyes.

"**i designed my clothes from one of his favorite snowboarding video games, SSX3"**

even near recognized it once it was pointed out. A pink sweater. Hot pink sleeves, light pink torso, and

a big white heart right in the middle. She had black camo pants on and last but not least, a book bag.

A nothing special, grey book bag from the game.

Matt.

Finally, the woman took back the microphone to place in front of her own mouth.

"**well...what about your board? It's interesting and your riding partner told me you designed it yourself!"**

she put the microphone up to Linda's mouth again.

"**yeah...i did."**

she flipped the board over for the camera to see the design. Nears eyes widened in realization.

The picture staring back at him was...him! A picture of him smiling, half of his face covered in an L

mask. Behind him was an gratuitous amount of toys. And underneath was a single letter that described both people in the picture perfectly.

L.

"**this is my best friend, near! He is luckily still alive, but I haven't seen him since I was 13! I expect I'll see you Thursday at the reunion, near?"**

she looked strait into the camera as if she...knew he was watching, somehow!

"sure"

he said, startling roger slightly.

Roger turned off the TV and left his seat.

"L...if you don't want to be on time for the flight to winchester tomorrow, I suggest we get to bed, I won't spend an hour trying to get you up tomorrow. Or do you want me to take the flight before you so you can fly by yourself?"

honestly, the thought of flying alone terrified him, so he did as he was told and headed for his bedroom.

Besides, the sooner he went to bed, the sooner he got up.

Got up to go see Linda.

AN.

my first one as a test, I hope you liked it! Reviews are definatly welcome.

Dedicated to sempai!

YOU WILL COMMENT...please?


End file.
